No te amo, yo tampoco
by Miss Kitten Love
Summary: Encontrar al hombre que amas con otra mujer no es lo que Sakura Haruno esperaba dos días antes de su boda. Su cuento de hadas ha dado un vuelco terrible y ahora no es más que una cruel pesadilla. Aunque no esperaba que en su camino apareciese un seductor pelinegro, quien es su completa antítesis. First story.


_Que equivocados estábamos_

_Al pensar que la eternidad iba a ser_

_Los encuentro en pleno acto_, en **nuestra cama**, en donde él y yo habíamos compartido caricias, besos, promesas, sonrisas, y ahora él traicionaba todo eso, rompiéndome el corazón.

Al salir cierro la puerta con fuerza, quiero que **él sepa que yo sé. **Que lo he descubierto y ahora no hay forma de retroceder.

Corro hacia el ascensor, siempre había odiado vivir en un veinteavo piso, pero él amaba nuestro departamento y como siempre, **yo cedí**...

_Me prometiste y me mentiste_

_Te prometí nunca mentir, fíjate_

_Un castigo haz de merecer_

*flashback*

Salimos del cine tomados de la mano, caminamos hasta llegar a una banca en el parque del frente.

Mi corazón latía furioso. Estaba tan nerviosa que mis piernas temblaban al caminar, tenía el alma en la boca.

-Sakura.- me miró de frente a los ojos. Verde y azul.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-me preguntó serio pero con una sonrisa. El alma volvió a mi cuerpo y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

Asentí nerviosa y emocionada.

Y él me beso en los labios, y yo le correspondí, poniendo mi corazón en ese beso.

_Decepción es algo que no hubo entre los dos_

_Y al final tú lo hiciste algo real_

_Tacha todas las veces que te dije algo de este corazón_

_Retiro lo dicho_

-Sakura.- me llamó él, mi príncipe llevaba una hermosa sonrisa de lado a lado. Él era tan radiante y perfecto.

Lo miré con ojos llenos de amor-Dime, mi vida. ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunté.

-Sakura.- él se arrodilló, mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida. Dios, no lo podía creer. Este era el mejor de todos los días.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- me lancé a sus brazos y sollocé de emoción. Asentí pues no tenía palabras para expresarme. Él colocó el hermoso anillo en mi dedo y lo besé con amor y pasión. Él mejor día de mi vida.

-Te Amo.- Balbuceé entre sollozos.

-Nunca te dejaré de amar.-prometió él con tanta ternura.

_Recuerda que siempre tú fuiste_

_Quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien_

_No tienes más corazón lo diste a beneficencia de el_

_Pobre de él_

-¡Lo logré!- me lancé a sus brazos y él me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te felicitó.- susurró en mi oreja.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Sabes que esto no lo hubiese logrado sin ti.- Por fin había obtenido ese gran ascenso, nada podría salir mejor en mi vida. Tenía el trabajo perfecto y había encontrado al hombre más maravilloso del mundo y él me amaba.

*fin flashback*

_Agradece y pide_

_Que todo lo que te deseo_

_Nunca jamás se haga realidad_

_Destrozaste mi sueño con tu orgullo_

_Te arrepentirás ya veras_

¿Me habrá siquiera querido? ¿O era su peor es nada, era un folle que se tornó demasiado serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo otras? ¿Desde el inicio? ¿Hace poco? ¿Una? ¿Varias?

Todas las preguntas posibles me atormentaban mientras me dirigía al estacionamiento donde había dejado el auto.

"Maldito, maldito, maldito, espero que te mueras"- Las lagrimas salen y parece que nunca pararan, el dolor es insoportable.-"espero que sufras, es lo que más deseo"- Es así como se siente cuando tu corazón se muere. Pues mi amor ahora se convirtió en odio.

_Decepción es algo que no hubo entre los dos_

_Y al final tú lo hiciste algo real_

_Tacha todas las veces que te dije algo de este corazón_

_Retiro lo dicho_

Corre, Sakura, corre grita mi conciencia.

-Sakura.- él está ahí, pero yo ya llego a la playa de estacionamiento, siempre me quejaba de eso, la playa de estacionamiento estaba muy lejos.- Sakura, yo te amo.

-Yo no.- le grito sin voltear.

_Recuerda que siempre tú fuiste_

_Quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien_

_Encaja esta espada en tu yugular_

_Experiencia tendrás_

_Muchas veces me encajaste tus promesas_

-Sakura, no mientas, sé que me amas.- insiste, maldito cerdo. Maldito y estúpido cerco narcista.

Entro al carro, lo enciendo e inicio mi triunfal huida…

-Muérete.- Le gritó mientras salgo en mi coche.

_No nací para amar_

_Y aprendí que solo causa el mal_

_No nací para amar_

_Batalle pero te deje entrar_

Manejo, aunque mi cabeza está en otra cosa, estoy pensando en el amor.

Me rió con sorna de aquella palabra.

**"Amor" es la excusa de las personas para hacer idioteces, es la excusa para sufrir por alguien, el "amor" no existe para mí, o yo no existo para el amor, no lo sé. Simplemente sé que yo nunca volveré a amar. **

-El amor es para masoquista.

_Retiro lo dicho_

_OH_

_Recuerda que siempre tú fuiste_

_Quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien_

_No tienes más corazón lo diste a beneficencia de el_

_Pobre de él_

Después de casi una hora manejando si dirección fija, me doy cuenta que estoy muy cerca de la casa de mi mejor amigo Naruto. Manejo hacia allá, espero que este en casa. Al bajar del auto me pongo los lentes del sol pues soy consciente que debo verme fatal. El día esta asquerosamente soleado, mofándose de mi oscuro y quebrado interior.

-¿Sakura?- llamó una voz alegre y amistosa detrás de mí, volteé y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo.

-Naruto.- susurré feliz, y lo abracé, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos nuevamente.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasó?- dice increíblemente preocupado.- ¿Fue él?- a Naruto nunca le agradó él, siempre tuvo sus dudas, tenía tanta razón.- Vamos entremos a mi casa- me abrazó y empezamos a anda.

-Naruto espera, no puedo dejar el auto en la calle.

-Cierto, dame tus llaves.- dice mientras extiende la mano hacía mi, le entrego las llaves.- Oye Teme, ¿puedes poner el auto en la cochera de mi casa?- seguimos caminando, volteé a ver quien se llevaría mi auto, pero lo único que vi, fue una cabellera negra azulada, despeinada.

Al entrar Naruto me llevó hasta uno de sus muy cómodos y suaves sillones, me senté ahí y abracé uno de los cojines.

-¿Quién era él, Naruto?

-¿Él? Oh, es Sasuke Uchiha, mi socio. ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh sí, el **amargado de tu socio. **

Naruto rió.- Ese mismo.- su rostro se puso serio por fin y preguntó con voz suave.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cuando estuve a punto de empezar a contar mi drama, Sasuke Uchiha entro por la puerta del garaje. Lo miré asombrada. Él fijó su mirada en mí y sentí que podía ver a través de mis lentes oscuros. Por inercia me quité los lentes y lancé una mirada significativa a Naruto.

-Eh, Teme. ¿Te parece si posponemos esta reunión para la tarde?- Sasuke bufó y miró a Naruto con molestia.

-Bueno, Baka espero que no me falles en la tarde.- dijo algo molesto.

Se acercó a despedirse de Naruto con un apretón de manos y luego me miró.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, socio capitalista de Konoha Corporation. Un gusto.- su voz mostraba su enorme ego, él era magnánimo.


End file.
